El secreto de Lotor The Lotor's secret
by Carlos Caribe
Summary: The story is in Spanish. Lotor confronts the ghosts of his past that are stolen and he struggles to recover them


**El secreto de Lotor**

Las grandes puertas del viejo castillo Galra se abrieron a la par, dejando entrar una comitiva de cortesanos que transitaban en caravana sobre una rojiza alfombra que les servía de guía por el pasillo principal. Sólo se escuchan los ecos de pasos, y murmullos en el amplio espacio con columnas de piedra y ornamentos de metal. Un anciano Galra de cuerpo encorvado aparece en escena, descendiendo con dificultad por unas escaleras, con un gesto rinde pleitesía a los presentes, e inclinado su cabeza se dirige en tono solemne a quien encabeza la comitiva:

\- Bienvenido sea a su castillo, Príncipe Lotor. No esperábamos su visita. Es un honor tenerlo de vuelta luego de tantos años.

\- Basta de formalidades viejo Jobar, que no vine en visita oficial, vengo a buscar algo que me pertenece.

\- Todo el castillo le pertenece mi señor.

\- En realidad yo le pertenecía al castillo, Jobar, pero no tengo tiempo para esto, voy a mis antiguas habitaciones, espero que nada de lo que esté ahí haya sido tocado.

\- Todo está como lo dejó mi señor.

Lotor hace una señal con su mano a los que lo acompañaban para que no lo sigan, y luego comienza a subir las escaleras junto con Jobar, que le sigue a corta distancia, pero a un ritmo más pausado conforme a su envejecido cuerpo. Al final de los escalones, está el corredor de las habitaciones del castillo, con las paredes de piedra repletas de retratos de antiguos monarcas, cuyos rostros con severa expresión intimidante, parecen de guardianes que vigilan con su mirada el paso de los caminantes. Finalmente Lotor se detiene ante una robusta puerta de metal blindado, y Jobar apresuradamente procede a abrirla con una llave de seguridad que guardaba en su bolsillo, se oye el sonido de un mecanismo de metal oxidado funcionado con dificultad por el deterioro de los años, y al abrirse por completo, solo se puede ver oscuridad dentro de la habitación.

\- Mi señor, al parecer el sistema de iluminación automático está fallando, aun no hemos recibido las refacciones que solicitamos a la central Galra de extremo norte del Imperio.

\- Basta de excusas Jobar, los años no solo afectaron tu cuerpo sino tu mente, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que las mismas se encienden con una orden de voz.

Acto seguido Lotor pronuncia la palabra Galra: "Keik" y la habitación se ilumina, descubriendo un lugar austero, gris y húmedo, de altas y estrechas paredes, sin ventanas, con una pequeña cama al final de la misma, con un reducido escritorio en su lado derecho, y un estante de libros a su lado. Un lugar cuya apariencia pareciera más cercana a una mazmorra que a una suntuosa habitación real.

\- Mi señor, está igual como lo dejó hace tantos años.

\- Sí, el tiempo parece que no ha pasado por aquí, ni siquiera para destruir lo viejo. Este asqueroso planeta cubierto de una niebla perpetua, no deja de ser un gasto innecesario de recursos para el Imperio, que está en constante guerras. Debería convertirse en una prisión para los enemigos de la corona, en vez de pretender ser parte de la historia de la misma.

\- Pero mi señor, con todo respeto, aquí creció usted, y su padre construyó los cimientos políticos del Imperio en estos pasillos. Esto es historia viva de Galra.

\- Este castillo no es originalmente Galra, y lo sabes Jobar, fue arrebatado por conquista a los moradores reales de este planeta, los ondurianos, y que fueron extinguidos y olvidados. Mi padre los usó como símbolo de su poder, y una advertencia a otros planetas que temieran tener un mismo destino si se oponían.

\- Mi señor, no soy quien para cuestionar su opinión, ruego me disculpe.

Lotor tenía su mirada fijada hacia la pequeña biblioteca. Camina unos pasos hacia ella, la sujeta firmemente, y la arrastra a un lado para dejar al descubierto la parte de la pared oculta detrás de ella. Se observa un dibujo pegado en ella que parecen los garabatos sin sentido de un niño. Con su mano Lotor lo arranca, y queda al descubierto un agujero en la pared que quedaba oculto con el dibujo.

\- Viejo Jobar, al parecer no eres el único que conoce espacios secretos en este castillo.

\- Nunca se modificó esta habitación mi señor, quedó igual a como usted la dejó hace muchos años. Esos son sus secretos, no es de mi incumbencia saberlos.

Lotor introduce su mano dentro del agujero, con expresión de expectativa, como esperando sacar algo de él, pero por más lo intenta no lo logra, y la expresión de sus rostro cambia al de rabia.

\- Jobar, eres un farsante.

\- No sé a qué se refiere mi señor.

\- Te atreviste a tomar el libro que dejé guardado en este lugar

\- Jamás haría eso mi señor, no se ha tocado nada de la habitación.

\- Sigue mintiendo, y te ganarás que te corte en dos con mi espada.

Desenfundado su espada, Lotor apunta con ella al cuello del anciano, quien lo observa con horror.

\- No mi señor, jamás le ocultaría tal cosa, si lo hubiera encontrado, se lo diría.

\- Jobar, tú sabes que nadie más que puede entrar a esta habitación.

\- Sólo la servidumbre de limpieza, pero bajo mi estricta supervisión.

\- Llama a todos lo que han entrado a esta habitación, y pronto, antes que suponga que me ocultas la verdad.

Jobar corre despavorido hasta donde su envejecido cuerpo le permite, para cumplir con la orden de Lotor, y reúne en una fila a toda la servidumbre del castillo, apenas una docena de Galras, colocándolos ante Lotor es estricto orden marcial. Éste camina frente a ellos mirando fijamente sus rostros.

\- Mi padre me enseñó a descubrir una mentira fácilmente, y es olfateando el miedo, y sé que habrá mucho cuando sepan el castigo que recibirá el que se atreva a mentirme. ¿Quién retiró el libro de mi habitación real?

Hubo un absoluto silencio, todos miraban al frente sin pestañear, pero sin fijarla directamente en Lotor. Con tono de preocupación Jobar expresa que cree en lo sobrenatural, y que en ese castillo siente que moran fantasmas.

\- Hacerte pasar por un anciano demente no logrará conseguir clemencia de mí, Jobar. No creo en los fantasmas que desparecen objetos, pero sí creo en convertir a los sospechosos en fantasmas para que aparezcan los objetos.

La tensa situación se rompe cuando uno de los Galra afirma con tartamudez:

\- Mi, mi… mi señor… con su permiso… de, de… debo advertirle que no todos los que han servido en este castillo se encuentran presentes. Fa, fa… falta una mujer que estuvo con su hija del castillo por varios años, y ahora no está.

\- ¿Eso que dice este lacayo es cierto Jobar? -preguntó Lotor con evidente molestia-

\- Es cierto mi señor, -respondió con temor Jobar-. Tuve que enviarla en una encomienda hace tres meses al interior del planeta, y jamás regresó, presumo que murió.

\- Algo tan importante y no me lo habías informado. ¡Eres un incompetente! ¿A qué lugar la enviaste?

\- A las montañas de Kurul, donde está el viejo Alhar de Ondur.

\- ¿Le enviaste a manos de Alhar? ¿Estás demente? ¿Y no enviaste a nadie para averiguar que había pasado con su encomienda?

\- Era sólo una esclava onduriana y su hija mi señor. Haya muerto o escapado de su encomienda, no representa una pérdida importante, que justifique arriesgar la vida de los pocos Galra que aun estamos en el castillo.

\- Posiblemente ella sea la ladrona que robó el libro, y por eso jamás regresó.

\- No lo había pensado mi señor, no sabía que faltaba ese libro, ni siquiera conocía que existía.

Un fugaz recuerdo vino a la mente de Lotor, la figura de Alhar, un viejo onduriano, una raza humanoide antes orgullosa pero ahora casi extinta, que fue el primer trofeo de guerra de su padre, y los primeros pobladores del planeta Ondur. Su piel y ojos blancos, acompañado de un cabello gris, hacía que la figura de los ondurianos se difuminara entre la niebla que dominaba el planeta. Exhorto en ese pensamiento, surge la imagen de un Lotor niño a los pies de Alhar, escribiendo sus palabras en un libro: "El árbol cuando más quiere crecer hacia luz, más entierra sus raíces en la oscuridad. Quien mira a la oscuridad, la oscuridad termina mirando en él". Lotor visiblemente molesto ante dicha imagen mental, cierra su puño con ira.

\- Es imposible llegar hasta donde habita Alhar por la nave real insignia, ya que esa rata onduriana vive en una zona imposible de escudriñar aéreamente. Prepara mi nave superficial para ir a ese lugar, y hazlo de prisa Jobar, porque este nivel de incompetencia que has tenido se paga muy caro.

\- En seguida mi señor, yo lo acompaño para guiarlo.

\- Un desecho como tú sería un estorbo. A pesar de los años, aun recuerdo la vía para llegar a ese lugar.

La oscuridad aun no se disipa en el planeta, a las afueras del castillo se asoma la nave superficial, en ella sólo hay espacio para un piloto y 4 pasajeros. Lotor asume los controles de la nave, y suben a ella 4 guardias Galra.

\- Mi señor, si me concede unos minutos más, puedo procurarle una nave adicional con otros 4 guardias que le sirvan de escolta, para su mayor seguridad.

\- No pienso aguardar ni un segundo más. Yo en tu lugar estaría orando a esos fantasmas en los que crees, para que consiga ese libro.

La nave parte a gran velocidad por un sendero inmerso en penumbra y neblina, hasta perderse de vista. Jobar en su mente se pregunta cuáles secretos habrá en ese libro para que el príncipe muestre semejante preocupación...

A miles de kilómetros de lugar, a las alturas de las más grandes montañas de Ondur, cubiertas con una espesa neblina que las oculta a la simple vista, una niña onduriana se sienta debajo de una gran roca, y saca de su bolso un viejo libro, que comienza a leer con interés, ya que sus blancos ojos le permiten ver con facilidad en la penumbra, característica de su raza casi desaparecida. Su lectura se interrumpe por el grito de una madre que la llama: "Saleh, hija ¿Donde estas? Regresa! Su instinto materno pareciera que le advierte sobre un peligro inminente que sea avecina, pero que aún no logra entender.


End file.
